Exploding Sun
by twilightinsane36
Summary: Sophie Cullen is fifteen years old and it's her first day in a new town at a new school. She hates everything there, until she meets Dakota, but he's not human, or vampire or werewolf. What is he? More info inside! Please R&R!
1. First day

A little background:

Mysteriously, the Cullens turn into humans again two years after BD (I don't even know why, I just wanted them to)

Obviously, they start having families. Edward and Bella have nine children; Renesmee; Alex; Hayden; Owen; Millie, Ethan and Cody (Triplets); and Dylan and Lily (Twins)

Renesmee is two years older than Alex, Alex is three years older than Hayden, Hayden is thirteen years older than Owen, Owen is three years older than the triplets and the triplets are five years older than the twins.

The ages in this story are as follows:

Edward - 73

Bella - 74

Renesmee - 56

Alex - 54

Hayden - 51

Owen - 38

Millie, Ethan and Cody - 35

Dylan and Lily -30

This story is about Owen's only daughter, Sophie, who is fifteen years old. The story starts as a flashback when Owen's wife is eight months pregnant with Sophie…

* * *

Owen's POV:

I had arrived at the intersection at exactly the right time. I watched in horror as I saw the truck speeding towards Sophie's little car, and then as he crushed her head on. The entire front end of the car crushed with ease.

I felt myself falling to the ground, unable to breathe or think. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming. Sophie and I had to be back at home, still safe in bed.

It was only minutes later that I heard the sirens of ambulances and police cars speeding to the scene.

Dozens of onlookers had gathered to see what the commotion was.

From my place on the ground I could see the firefighters trying to break the car open, trying to get to the precious one inside.

When they were successful, all I could see was her mangled body, her swollen stomach sticking out.

The air caught in my throat and I realized I had forgotten about my unborn daughter.

It was like in that moment that I had lost everything I loved. My wife and my daughter, no doubt, were dead.

Among that crowd of people that day, I had never felt more alone…

Sophie's POV:

Nervously, I traced the unusual heart-shaped scar on my forearm, something that I had gotten from the crash my mother and I were in before I was born. Miraculously, I had survived, although I was still unborn. Unfortunately, my mother didn't.

"Sophie! It's time to go!" My dad called. Today was my very first day of high-school at a new school. I used to live in Vancouver, Washington, but during the summer, my dad and I had moved back to Forks. A place he had lived for only a couple months when he was a baby.

I hated Forks. It was too small and wet. Vancouver was wet too, but it was pretty big and at least it got pretty warm there during the summer.

I knew I was going to hate Forks the second I stepped off the plane. It was the middle of July when we moved, but it was only forty degrees outside and of course… raining.

"Sophie!" My dad called again

"I'm coming!" I replied, sighing than going downstairs.

Dad was waiting with the car keys in his hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked as we walked outside, into the pouring rain, to the car

"If I say no, do I get to stay home?"

"No." Dad smirked and climbed into the car.

I laid my head back against the head rest as I watched the blur of green flash by me. That was the only thing I enjoyed about living in the Northwest: The evergreen trees.

"Dad, why exactly did we move out here?" I asked

"To be closer to our family."

"Why couldn't they have moved to Vancouver?" I complained, scowling

"Because…" Of course he didn't have an answer.

"Just try to have a good attitude about it." He suggested

"Fine." I said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Have a good day at school Soph! Love you!" He yelled as soon as I opened the door. Heads turned and I groaned

"Thanks dad." I said sarcastically.

"Yep. See ya after school!"

I slammed the door shut in anger and stomped off to the office. People watched me, the new girl, everywhere I walked.

Inside the office it was warm. A nice looking lady sat behind the desk.

"Hello? You must be Sophie Cullen. I'm Mrs. Terri. It's nice to meet you. Here's your schedule and a map. Have a good day." She made it very brief and I liked that.

I walked quickly to my first class, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and because I walked quickly, I was the first in my new Language Arts class.

The teacher was an old lady, probably in her low-seventies. I couldn't imagine she still taught and hadn't retired yet.

"Hello?" She asked, looking up from her papers.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, I'm new here."

"Ah yes! I heard we were getting a new student. What's your last name?"

"Cullen."

She froze and looked shocked. "Cullen, as in, Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah… I'm his granddaughter."

"Oh my gosh! My name is Mrs. Cheney. I went to school with your grandparents. Does your grandpa still live here in Forks?" I nodded

"Well, you need to tell him that your teacher is Angela Weber. Tell your grandma too."

I nodded again. Well, this was awkward.

"Where do you want to sit?" She seemed overly excited to have me in her class.

I walked over to a random desk and sat down in it. "I'll, uh, sit here." I put my things down and sat there.

Mrs. Cheney kept smiling at me, which was really awkward, since it was just us in there. I was dying to have someone else walk in, to take the attention from me.

"Umm… I'll be right back"

"Okay Sophie!" yep. Definitely overly excited.

I nearly ran from her classroom. That smile on her face was going to give me nightmares.

I was glad to escape, but then I realized, I didn't know where I was going to go. I for sure wasn't going back in that classroom.

I found myself surrounded by staring people. I groaned. Where the heck could I run and hide! It was all stares and smiles, and I had only been at this school for a total of five minutes!

I was considering making a run for it, back home and totally ditching school altogether. That is, until I saw him….

* * *

Hmm… who could that be? Please review! And please be nice! Feel free to criticize, but don't make it harsh please!


	2. What is wrong with this kid?

I couldn't help but stare as the stranger boy with those piercing blue eyes as he approached me. He was taller than most of the boys, several inches taller than me. He had soft looking light-brown hair that hung right down to his ears. He was smiling, so I noticed the perfect set of pearly white teeth in his mouth. Most of all, there was a faint light about him, like he was glowing around the edges.

I couldn't breathe when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Hello. I'm Dakota Jackson. You're the new girl right?"

I groaned. Apparently everyone knew I was coming

"Yeah. I'm Sophie Cullen." The light around him dimmed a little bit when he frowned then brightened right back up again.

"What? Why'd you frown?" I asked

"Oh, I just thought I knew the name. I was trying to remember where I heard it from." He scratched his head and looked around. "So, uh, what's your first class"

"Um… Social Studies with Cheney."

"Oh that's me too!" he exclaimed just as the warning bell rang

"We should probably get going." I suggested

"Of course."

We walked in silence together, and I realized that for the first time that nobody was staring at me again. Dakota looked like he was concentrating on something very hard.

This was one weird… but totally cute… kid.

He held the door open for me and I gratefully walked in. The classroom was full of students now.

I was fearing Mrs. Cheney and her smiles again, but like the stares had stopped, so had her overly excited smiles.

I sat down in the seat I had chosen and braced myself for the rest of the day. I heard the sound of a chair being moved quietly against the carpet, so trying to be polite, I looked over to introduce myself to my new neighbor.

I smiled secretly when I realized that it was Dakota.

"Wow! We even sit next to each other." He commented, a huge smile on his face. The dim glow around him seemed to grow brighter. What was with this dude?

I jumped when the final bell rang. Dakota laughed to himself silently

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Cheney announced. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a new student. Please welcome Sophie Cullen" She motioned to me and was smiling once more, but it wasn't in that creepy way that she had earlier.

And that was that for introductions before she went into a lecture on World War two. Bored, I rested my elbow on the table and pressed my cheek against my palm.

Dakota looked down and looked completely shocked when he saw my arm. What the HECK was wrong with him. Hadn't he seen an arm before? Why did he have to be so cute! That's when it hit me. He was seeing the arm with the strange mark on it. Of course he was so shocked, he probably had seen nothing like it before.

Embarrassed, I laid my arm back down on the table. He frowned and the aura around him dimmed.

After class was over, I stood up and looked right at Dakota.

"Can I talk to you after school?" I had to find out what was up with him.

"Sure. Let's meet by the flagpole." He said, shrugging.

I nodded and walked off.

I was so anxious for the day to get over so I could talk to Dakota that it seemed like every second was equal to an hour.

Eventually though, the day did end and as promised, Dakota was waiting by the flagpole.

I approached him, noticing that the light around him was bright, but it flickered often, like a candle.

"Let's wait for everyone to leave, so we can talk in private." Dakota suggested.

"Okay." I had already called my dad and told him I was going to walk home, so I could have plenty of time.

While we waited for the school to clear out, we talked about unimportant things such as about our classes, three of which we have together and about the homework assigned.

After about a half hour, I decided that the school was empty enough to start talking. My heart started racing as I thought about what to say first.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"Ummm… I was just wondering, what is it with you? Why do you always have a light around you that dims and brightens? It's kinda weird! I mean, like right now, the light is bright, but it's flickering, just like a candle!" I decided to just get to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"Finally" He sighed

"What?" I asked, curious

"No longer do I have to keep what I am a secret from you. Although I've only known you for a day, not being able to tell you my secret was terrible. Because you have seen that light, I can now tell you about what I am." I couldn't breathe.

He was something? I had been told the legends by my grandparents about vampires and werewolves, how things were over sixty years ago. But Dakota wasn't either of those creatures. He didn't fit the description of either of the monsters. Were there more myths out there, something that possibly Dakota was?

"What are you?" I breathed silently

" I am…" he began

* * *

Oh the suspense!!!! What do you think Dakota is? I meant to try and drag out the discovery that he was something, but I was just WAY too excited to get to the point. And also… like I said in the summary… he is NOT a vampire or a werewolf at all. If anyone guess' right, their name will be mentioned in the next chapter and one of their stories will get mentioned.

So, please review!!! And also, one more thing, I'm not like all the other authors here that require a certain amount of reviews before they update… I update whenever I feel like, whether there is five-hundred reviews or none at all. Right now, I'm really excited about the story, so you can expect chapters to be added quickly!


	3. Discovering

Okay, so the winner for guessing what Dakota is… is… PENMASTER51! Check out their story: In The Time of Twilight (Jasper/OC) So check it out! They are also the only one to review on both my chapters, so I would really like more readers, but I'm really excited to keep going on this story so I guess I will update anyway. But I would be really happy if I did get SOME reviews!

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

"What?" I choked out again "What are you?"

"Sophie… I am your guardian angel" What the heck was that?

"What is that?"

"Basically, you're the only one that can see the light around me. To everyone else, I'm just a regular kid, but to you, I was different and strange. Guardian Angels are sent to select few on this earth, ones that might need it in their life."

"So how did I get chosen to get one? Why me?"

"Because, when your mother was killed in the crash before you were born, and you lived, the Council decided that you would need one in your life."

"The Council?"

"Yeah, they're basically in charge of everything that we do."

"Did you know that you were my guardian angel the second you saw me?"

"Kinda. I felt a strange need to help you, but I didn't know what it was. I realized that I was when I saw that mark on your arm."

I instantly looked at my arm where the heart shaped mark was. "This? This is nothing. Just a birthmark"

"To humans it is. To Guardian Angels, it's a way of finding the person we are to watch." he rolled up his sleeve and showed me his forearm. There, almost as if I was looking in a mirror was my exact mark, on his arm.

"We look and look for people with our exact mark, sometimes traveling across the entire world." He explained as I stared.

"So, do you like, live forever?"

"Sort of. So technically, I'm dead. I have always had this mark, and I too had a guardian angel when I was alive, with my mark. When I died, I too became a guardian angel, as will you someday."

"What do you mean, you 'sort of' live forever"

"Well, once we find our person to watch over and then they die, our job is done and we can move on. We live until we find the person to watch over, and then, we 'die' again. I've been dead for over a hundred years looking for you"

"Wow."

"There are always hundreds of people with the same mark, like you, me, my guardian angel and his guardian angel, and so on, we have all had this heart shaped mark. Its official name is "Nex Pectus Pectoris" That's Latin for death heart. We get it if someone in our family has died tragically. Most marks are received no more than a few weeks after our births."

"It's very easy to miss your person, so we have to be constantly looking. I was very lucky to find you so simply. My brother, Connor, is five-hundred years old and still hasn't found his person."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Two of them, and one sister. Most of us do."

"What are their names?"

"Well, like I said, there's Connor, he's nineteen, and then my other brother, he's really young, he was only two when he died, is named Parker and my sister's name is Alicia, she's thirteen."

"How can Parker do anything, since he's so young?"

"No matter how young an angel is, there is still some sort of understanding of what they need to do. Parker has already found his person. He's the same age as Parker, and most of us are the same age as our person."

"What about Alicia? Has she found her person?"

"No. She just became an angel a year ago. It usually takes a couple of decades at least."

"Oh. So what is with the whole light thing around you?"

"Oh that. It's just an angel thing. Only other angels, or your person can see it. When its bright, I'm happy, when it's dim, I'm sad or upset. If it flickers, I'm very excited. If it goes out altogether, then I'm devastated about something. If it's a very dim glow, but it's flickering very slightly, then I'm nervous or worried."

"This is all just really weird." I said, shaking my head

"Yeah. It is."

"So what exactly do you mean by, 'You watch out for me'? How do you do that?"

"First of all, I keep you out of harms way. Secondly, I can sense what you want. Like today, when you wanted the stares to stop and they did, that was all me." He proclaimed, a huge smile on his face. Gosh he was cute!

Suddenly, I heard a familiar horn honk and I froze. It was dad. I looked at my watch and groaned. School had ended an hour ago. Of course he was going to come looking for me.

I watched Dakota as his light grew dim and flickered, he was nervous, as he had just explained to me.

Dad had a frown on his face.

"Crap. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." I ran to the car, not looking dad in the face.

"Who was that?" he demanded as soon as I opened the door and threw my backpack over the seat.

"Oh, Dakota Jackson. I met him today at school. We just got talking and I lost track of time." I explained, pretty truthfully, not including what we were talking about.

The frown on his face grew softer and he looked towards the road again, dropping the conversation. I thanked Dakota silently for saving me from the wrath of dad.

I thought about all we had talked about for that half hour, and everything I had learned, and about three things I was absolutely positive:

One, Dakota was an angel, sent to protect me.

Two, This could really help me

And Three, I was totally in love with him.

* * *

Oh man. That was great. Dakota is an angel! What do you think the next chapter should be about?

Should Sophie go meet Dakota's family, or should there be more school stuff or should I just write an entire chapter about how much Sophie loves Dakota.

And by the way, it might not seem like it in this chapter, but yes, Sophie does think Dakota is the best looking person ever, I just didn't really add that in as much as I should.

So please review!! I really need to know what you guys want!


	4. Meeting the Family

Okay, I'm changing a something about Dakota's family. The two-year old boy's name is not Parker, it's Dylan. Also, I decided to change Sophie and Dakota's age to eighteen. It's their senior year.

* * *

Dakota POV:

Oh no. I can't happen! I can't possibly be falling for Sophie! We're just supposed to watch out for them and then be done!

It's just that shiny, soft black hair and her bright, intelligent blue eyes! Why did this have to be so complicated! Why couldn't I have just gotten a boy to watch over and not have to deal with this?

Life is so difficult. Well, in my case, death is so difficult.

She was the most pretty girl I'd ever seen in my life… or death. If only I was still alive!

Being away from her for sixteen hours straight was terrible. What if something happened to her in that time that I'm not watching her? What if some gunman came and started shooting at her house? I bit my lip, worried.

I would go and check on her right now. I won't talk to her, just make sure she's not dead.

I looked at ground where my little brother was sitting, playing with some blocks.

"Dylan, let's go" I said, pulling him up into my arms.

"Okay 'Kota" He said, wrapping his little arms around my neck.

Sophie POV:

I nearly jumped out of my bed when my alarm went off. In a short amount of time, I would get to see Dakota again.

I looked out the window, expecting to see the regular black sky and hear the rhythmic sound of the pouring rain.

Instead, I nearly had a heart attack. There, sitting on the roof was Dakota, staring at me. Okay, kinda stalker-ish, but I didn't care. I threw my window open and stuck my head out into the wintry air.

"Dakota?" I asked

"Yeah." He started climbing up the roof and for the first time I noticed a little person was in his arms. I guessed it was Dylan.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I whispered

"I wanted to come see you!" He explained, crawling through my open window, his brown hair dark with the rain. The light around him was the same as when my dad had picked me up at school yesterday, he was nervous about something. I looked at the little boy in his arms, who looked very comfortable there. He had short black hair and bright green eyes that looked curiously at me. He looked up at Dakota for an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I had to bring Dylan. Nobody else was home to watch him." He rolled his eyes.

"So, uh, I had an idea, do you want to come over to my house tonight? To meet the rest of my family?" he asked

"Why not?" I smiled. "But couldn't you have waited to ask me this until school started?"

"Nope." He grinned a goofy smile and put Dylan down on my bed.

Neither of us said anything, and there was an awkward silence.

"Okay. I'll see you at school I guess." He finally said, picking his brother back up and climbing out the window again.

Suddenly, he turned around and came back inside, setting Dylan on his feet in the corner of the room, facing away from us. I looked at the two boys curiously.

"Stay there." He instructed before he walked back over to me.

He took my face in his hands gently and my heart started pounding like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Sophie, I love you." He whispered, right before he kissed me. I stopped breathing. He stepped back, the light flickering brightly.

I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Dakota." I said quietly.

"I will see you soon." he promised, kissing me one more time, a small smile on his face.

"Bye." I whispered

"You're still coming over tonight to meet my family right?" he asked

"Of course." I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper. He smiled one last time and jumped out the window with Dylan. Dylan waved goodbye and smiled an adorable dimpled smile. I could help but grin as I shut the window.

After School:

Dakota's house was fairly average looking and in the woods, like Grandma and Grandpa's. He held the door open for me and I stepped in. It was fairly warm inside. The first person I saw was an older looking boy, who I assumed was Connor. He had short blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He was watching something that sounded like football on the TV. He turned and grinned at me.

"Hey." He sounded like an overall happy guy. Dylan was sitting on his lap, focused on the TV still.

"That's Connor." Dakota said, pointing at his brother.

He proceeded to pull me up the stairs, where I saw a beautiful barely teenage girl, Alicia, sitting on the floor. From the back of her head, I saw she had perfect golden-blonde hair that hung in ringlets, like Aunt Renesmee's. She looked pretty tall.

"Alicia?" Dakota asked.

She jumped and turned around, a newborn baby in her arms.

"Alicia? Who's that?" he asked

"Meet our new sister, Lily!" Alicia had bright green eyes, like Dylan.

"What?" he almost hissed as he took the baby from her.

I stood on my toes to study the baby's face with him. Her eyes were wide open, revealing iceberg blue eyes. She had tons of red hair. Lily looked like she had just been born minutes ago.

"Does Connor know about her yet?"

"Yeah. He was the one to find her." Alicia smiled at the baby, taking her back.

"Okay." he said before he pulled me out of the room and dragging me into another room.

"Welcome to my room." He announced, clearing a place on his bed for me to sit.

"So, how do you get more siblings? I mean, how did Lily just get found?"

"If an angel is really young, the Council sends them to a somewhere where they'll be taken care of."

"Oh. So, tell me more about Angels. I know all about vampires and werewolves, so are there any similarities, besides that you don't age?"

"What? How?" he asked, curious

"It's a long story." I explained

"Oh okay. We do sleep, unlike vampires. We don't eat though. We can't have children either, as far as we know." He said, grinning.

"Are you like, super strong and stuff?"

"We can run fast and are strong, but there's no super vision or hearing for us." He frowned for a second and brightened right back up.

"Are there other things in this world that are supposedly myth to humans? Besides angels, werewolves and vampires?"

"As far as I know, no. And I know a lot." he laughed

"So Dakota, how did you die?"

"It was the year nineteen-eighteen and my mother, brother and I were dying of Spanish Influenza. Father had already died. My mother died first, and my older brother died next. I died last, then, I've been down here looking for you ever since." He explained. That story sounded very familiar.

"That's funny. My Grandpa almost died of the Spanish Influenza in nineteen-eighteen, but he was changed into a vampire. His mother and father both died before him too." I said.

"Wait… what is your grandpa's name?"

"Edward." I responded immediately

He froze. "Sophie… I'm your great uncle. Edward was my older brother." Neither of us spoke, frozen into shock.


	5. AN Really important! Please read!

Changes:

Okay, so I made a few mistakes when writing this, so I'm going to correct them here:

I'm changing Parker's name to Dylan

April's name is actually supposed to be Alicia

Dakota and Sophie are EIGHTEEN years old.

When I'm describing Dakota's looks, he also has a small tint of red in his hair.

And also:

What do you think about Chapter four? Dakota is Edward's little brother? Guess it's time to get Edward and Bella into the story.

And Dakota loves Sophie? Didn't see that coming, but then again, I didn't know Dakota was going to be Sophie's great-uncle either.

Will this ruin their relationship? Or will they let that little detail go forgotten?

REVIEW!


End file.
